The Revived Planet Vegita
by DEstructive DAmonA
Summary: Radditz lil children come looking for Gokou.. For the dragonballs so they can bring back Planet Vegita! Three beauty girls, one annoying brat, and the new age Z-Fighters meet!


The Revived Planet Vegita  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By DEstructive DAmona  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~~ At a rushing waterfall, Piccolo was meditating peacefully.   
~~ At Kame's house, Krullin and Android 18 were teaching Marron how to shoot ki blasts.   
~~ At Son Gohan's house, Goten was busy sparring with Pan and Trunks.......   
  
Then at a moment, they felt two humongous ki energy's.   
~~ A sweat drop formed on Piccolo's head and gasped.   
~~ Krullin and Android 18 fired by accident at Marron with shocked faces. Marron screamed by the blast and 18 picked her up sensing the energy ki's.   
~~ Goten forgot to move at the last moment of the fusion when he sensed the energy and Trunks and him turned into a short skinny Gotenks. Pan squinted her eyes wondering if those two Ki's were worthy opponents.   
  
~~~ In a ship, there were those two hi ki energy readings... Except, they had two other people along with them..   
  
'Who? What? I better go find out who those were!' said Gotenks with a high pitched voice. Pan looked down at Gotenks and giggled. She lifted Gotenks up and threw him on the floor. ' Not if I can get there first, shorty!' Pan smirked and flew off to the ki readings. Gotenks tried to get up, then after allot of effort it worked and they slowly walked out of Gohan's house to follow Pan.   
  
Pan flew by, and sensed that there were two more lower readings. Good, the more the merrier.. She sped up and landed to a spot where her calculations told her they would land.   
  
~~In a very strange Saiyjin ship, a bulky looking girl named Chansa pressed a button and screamed at Moussako for running around with the control panel. ' MOUSSAKO! PUT THAT PANEL DOWN OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT AN AKUMAITOKOSEN BEAM AT YOU!!!' Chansa screamed threatening the little laughing boy.   
  
Piccolo rushed to meet Pan waiting. She looked at him. ' Who are you, green guy? I'm first at battle' Pan said looking at him. Piccolo had a mean look on his face, ' I'm Piccolo a Namekan. What are you doing here? This is no place for little girls to play'   
  
Pan looked at him and got ready to fight ' I'm no girl greenie - I'm the strongest girl you will ever meet. Taught by the strongest man in the world, Gohan, and a strong mom, Videl. Hah!' She said holding up a fist. Piccolo smiled, ' Oh so you must be Gohan's daughter. Quite a feisty one indeed. I trained Gohan himself when he was just a little infant.' Pan straightened out. Then she remembered one of her dad's tales of a Namekan and she smiled. She rudely turned her back on Piccolo and worked on sensing the energy.   
  
~~ Flor looked warily at Chansa scream and shoot ki blasts at her little cousin. ' Moussako, can I have that please?' She asked kindly at the little blonde boy. Moussako stopped and gave her the panel. Flor smiled and patted him on the head. She handed Chansa (who was all red) the panel. ' Be nice'   
  
Chansa looked meanly at Flor, her only sister. ' You don't tell me what to do, little girl. Go clean something up.'   
  
Flor sighed and strapped her boots tighter,' I wish, I already did every floor after your last outburst in the morning. I'm gonna fly down to earth to build up a good place to rest. See ya after an hour, Chansa. Oh and Moussako, tell Melanie to get food seeds ready for lunch.' Flor waved good bye and opened the hatch of the ship. She flew out and grumbled at earth's stupid gravitational pull that made her fly too fast to hurt her ears.   
  
~~~Piccolo gaped, sensing a powerful ki come faster than the other. ' Who are they? What do they want?' Piccolo gasped moving back abit. Then he turned around to see a short skinny version of Gotenks waddle up to them.   
  
Pan couldn't help but laugh at the freaky site. ' Oh grow up Pan we'd like to see u in this situation!' Gotenks grumbled huffing out of breath. ' One is nearer than the other, more stronger too!'   
  
~~ Flor zoomed to the earth's surface, and was surprised to see a couple of people where she landed. ' Umm.. hi can I help you?' She asked suspiciously. She looked at a girl who was trying to hide her laughs about something. Flor took it the wrong way and got a bit mad.   
  
  
Krullin told 18 to take care of Marron, and tried to fly off but his back ached. ' Aaaw, stupid back.. Age.. Humph, I guess I gotta stay outta this one, we got Gotenks around anyway...'   
  
  
Gotenks started at the girl that was in pretty good shape. ' Is she the one with the high energy reading? Impossible! ' Goten's side said staring at her. The girl looked at them and a smile broke out on her face. She started laughing, pointing at them. Then she quieted down and said in a more serious voice:   
  
' I'm here on a mission. Leave immediately or face the consequences!' Flor said touching the floor's soil.   
  
Piccolo stared at this young girl at the age of 15 or 16, and couldn't believe it was her with the high ki. Then he figured out something, this girl resembled Gokou and Radditz in her features, and in her armor.   
  
' Are you a saiyjin?' Piccolo spoke up in a tough voice. Flor looked at him with a piercing gaze.   
  
' Yes I am. Did I mention that I will blow you all into tiny pieces with a kamekameha? Leave you fools! I'm searching for Gokou.' She planted a seed in a hole in the soil walked around doing the same routine in a huge triangle.   
  
Everyone was shocked : ' Gokou? You know Gokou?'   
  
The fusion wore off finally, and Trunks turned back into his 17 year old self, and Goten turned back into a 16 year old. Goten took a step forward and said, ' Gokou is my father. Why?'   
  
Flor looked at Goten. ' Really? Then you must know Radditz right?' Her mean attitude switched to sweet.   
  
Piccolo spoke up, ' Yes, Gokou and I killed him many years ago..'   
  
Flor looked at Piccolo and nodded, ' Piccolo, yes, you were weak and so was Gokou... How did you overcome my father with power levels like that?' She stood up and held her hands in a ball.   
  
Everyone : ' Radditz is your father?'   
  
Pan stepped up, ' Let's fight already your already evil anywayz!' She stood in her fighting pose. Trunks held Pan's shoulders and whispered, ' I don't think you should even try, she's more powerful than anything you've fought.' Pan shoved him away and looked stubbornly.   
  
Flor let loose her ball of energy and a huge blast shook the earth. Everyone protected themselves. ' WHA-AATS GOING ON?' Trunks yelled taking out his sword.   
  
After everything cleared, the earth where Flor placed her seeds formed a perfect huge triangle cut-in area. Flor went up to Goten and held out her hand. ' Sorry, but we're here for Gokou. We're what's left of the saiyjin planet and we want to see Gokou and gather the dragon balls. My sister and our cousins are gonna be coming soon.. '   
  
Flor pressed a button on her gray belt and it shriveled away into a white sleeveless top and a yellow short skirt that showed long legs with yellow boots. She took out a contraption and put the button in it.   
  
' So who's the other girl? Is she the one with the high ki?' Trunks asked putting his sword away.   
  
Flor nodded, ' Yeah, Chansa. She's tough and mean. She's running this whole operation with our cousins. She should be here in 45 minutes..' Flor snapped her fingers and a tent was formed in the dug-in triangle.   
  
Flor stretched out and yawned, ' Make yourselves at home, I'm gonna go take a bath!' Flor went inside the tent that was draped with cloths and beads. Everyone went in and sat on purple and green cushions. Pan held an apple and looked at it like it was an alien.  
  
' Think it's okay?' Trunks shrugged. Pan bit into the green apple and chewed. ' Hmm.. It's okay, I guess.' Flor went into a beige room and closed the door till it was left a crack open. Trunks looked around nosily at all the clothing's draped around. He looked at some magazines on the crystal table. All of them where beauty magazines. Trunks backed up and sat on a cushion.   
  
' Who do you think this girl wants? I think she's pretty nice if ya know what I mean,' Trunks said looking up at the tent's ceiling. Piccolo took off his garb (he was sweating allot in there) and crossed his legs.   
  
'I'm just here to find out who she is what she wants. I don't understand what they have to do.....' Piccolo said looking at the *freaky* environment. They heard water running in the other room.   
  
Goten waited, then they all felt a vibration and Chansa's ship arriving. They all got up and went outside.   
  
The ship resembled the one that the Ginyu Force had a long time ago. It rumbled quietly, then it landed gently. Goten wowed.   
  
' That's what you get from Melanie's careful driving..' Flor said coming out of the tent draped in pink robe that matched her pink // blue hair. ' She never tries to act like a saiyjin.. All she wants to do if primp over her makeup and clothes and guys..' Flor laughed and went back inside to change.   
  
Goten went up to the ship carefully for no reason. The front door appeared out of a wall and it opened hissing. All of them froze, and a little blond boy came running out with a bottle laughing. Piccolo and Trunks jumped back at the strange little kid that was around 9 running around laughing and noticed that another person was chasing him.   
  
' Moussako! Give me my drink you moron!' A strong looking girl yelled running after him. She stopped, shot an invisible beam from her two fingers that hit the Moussako's foot. Moussako fell down and started crying, wailing. The strong girl grabbed the bottle and drank from it.   
  
She turned to the frozen Goten who was looking at her. ' What? Where the f&#% is Flor? She should be here by now! You, little girl, tell me, have you seen my sister?' She pointed a finger at Pan.   
  
Pan crossed her arms, ' Yeah. She's inside, and I'm not a little girl!' The strong girl walked to the tent.  
  
' Wait!' The girl stopped and looked at Trunks. ' Are you Chansa?' Chansa nodded and kept on walking.   
  
Piccolo looked at her in amazement, ' What amazing power level! How can girls that age possess such high levels?' Pan gave Piccolo a look and muttered something under her breath about asexuals being sexist.  
  
The four fighters followed after Moussako and Chansa. This time Flor changed into a red short dress. Trunks was looking at her allot, and Goten had to stop himself too from drooling. Chansa sat down and drank the rest of her drink.   
  
' Who're these bimboes? We're looking for Gokou here!' Chansa complained. Flor smiled and said, ' Well, we already have met his son, Goten. Right?' Goten looked at the amazed Chansa. ' Then who are these others?'   
  
' Piccolo is the green guy, remember he killed dad with Gokou! And that's Trunks, and that's Pan, Gokou's sons daughter.'   
  
Chansa turned around and faced Trunks. ' Are you King Vegita's son?' Trunks looked at Chansa.   
  
' Well uh yeah my dad is Vegita... He's the King of the saiyjin planet right?' Trunks asked. Chansa's eye's went wide open, and so did Flor's. ' So you mean your the Prince of the Saiyjin Planet? Oh my god is there anything we can do for you?' Flor said standing up in front of Trunks.   
  
Goten sighed. Oh no not drool city again.... he thought. Trunks blushed hard and scratched his head. ' Uhh.. no - not really umm.. ehh...heh heh.. ' he laughed abit. Goten rolled his eyes and looked at the entrance of the tent that was blocked by another person.   
  
It was a girl with golden curly locks, and she wore a tank top and black shorts. Goten looked at her and thought she was cute looking.   
  
The girl bowed in front of Trunks and said, ' Hey, I'm Melanie. I presume your our families ancestors Prince. Can I get you anything Trunks?' Trunks stared at her shirt that almost revealed everything and gulped.   
  
' Uh. No.. I'm -gulp- ok' He was sweating and Goten was snickering. Melanie gave a smile and sat down with Moussako, rubbing his hair.  
  
Chansa rapped her knuckles against a marble table. ' OK! Lets get down to business, Prince Trunks. We need the dragonballs fast!'  
  
Trunks scratched his head. ' Well, um, I dunno where they are. You could ask my mom for the dragonball radar and you can go hunt them down. But first, why do you need them?'  
  
Chansa drummed her fingers against the table irritably. ' To wish Planet Vegita back. Then our kingdom would still survive!'  
  
' I doubt the dragon could do that. But Dende could inhance Shenlong so it could be possible.' Piccolo told Chansa. Chansa arched an eyebrow and slyly said : Where's Dende?  



End file.
